Where is Katniss?
by aryana1916
Summary: Katniss is missing right before the 74th Hunger Games reaping. Prim's POV.
1. Chapter 1

I wake to the sound of my own screams. I had another nightmare. They seem to be coming more and more frequently now that the day has finally come.

Today is the Reaping Day. Today I will find out my own fate.

I might be a little melodramatic about the whole thing because, like my sister told me, its only my first year.

But it seems like almost instinct to panic. After all, two people from my District are being randomly chosen and sent to their death. How do I know for sure that it won't be me?

My sister, Katniss, who heard me stir comes to comfort me. Climbing into bed with me and seeing tears streak my cheeks, she already knows whats been running through my nightmare. Once she embraces me I find it harder to fend off tears.

"It was me," I mumble between breathes.

"I know, I know but its not. Its your first year Prim, your names only been in there once, they're not gonna pick you," she said.

While she was stroking my hair I finally felt myself begin to relax

"Try to go to sleep," she said.

"I can't."

"Just try, just try," she said.

With that I lift my chin up so that my lips are inches away from her ear and whisper to her, asking her to sing.

She nods and starts to sing the song I knew since I was very little. The song my dad taught us both. Oh how I miss him…

I can't think of that now, I'm trying to relax.

Once Katniss finishes, she declares that she has to leave.

Even though I know what she means, I couldn't contain myself from asking. "Where?" I ask a little too innocently.

"I just gotta go. But I'll be back," she said.

She's going hunting with Gale. I'm not one to complain about her hunting since she is always the one bringing food for us to fill our bellies with ever since our father passed. But since mom was still asleep I just wished that she could stay a little longer… for comfort. Especially today of all days.

Once she leaves, I get up to check on Lady and Buttercup. Lady had enough food and I'm pretty sure Buttercup was alright too. I try to distract myself from my thoughts by petting and playing with Buttercup. The way he curls up in my arms makes me feel better. The adorable way he looks into my eyes as if sensing something is wrong, but trying to help by being playful uplifts my spirits for the time being.

Soon after, my mom comes downstairs. "I laid out your outfit for today sweetie."

Brought back to reality again. Today is the Reaping Day.

"Thank you, I'll get ready later," I say, not bothering to hide my growing anxiety.

Once I'm bathed and dressed for the day, my mom starts to braid my hair in two braids down my sides.

I hear the warning bell telling us we don't have much time left until the Reaping.

But something is completely wrong. Katniss hasn't come home yet. She knows what today is, she knows she has to get ready. My mom even laid out her own blue dress for Katniss to wear to the Reaping.

I start to panic. How could I face this without her? The only person who was always there for me.

My mom sees the fear in my eyes and tries to compose herself to try to be strong enough around me. "She's probably on her way home, sweetie."

At her comment, I frown. Am I that easy to read?

At least thirty minutes have gone by now. Katniss should be here. Unless something went wrong.

What if she got caught sneaking out of the District 12 fence? I usually check the fence if she takes long getting home, maybe I should go check…

But she has Gale with her, hopefully. He would protect her, I know that for sure. But what if they're both in trouble?

What if some Peacekeepers took them. Or worse.

I jolt up when I hear someone knock on our door. Hoping its Katniss, I'm disappointed to see its just a Peacekeeper telling us we need to leave to the Reaping Ceremony… now.

"Where is Katniss?" is all I could think about on the way to the Justice Building, where the whole thing is taking place.

I hope she's okay. I don't know what I would do without her.

Lord, where is she? Please show up, please show up, please.

Then I'm separated with my mother and forced into a group of girls my age. But only one thought is racing through my mind at this moment… Where is my sister?


	2. Chapter 2

**I know people don't really read this but I'm updating it because i love to write. If you're reading send me a review, I'm new at this!**

* * *

Once I'm standing in a group of girls my own age, my thoughts start to spin out of control.

Not only is it bad that she's not here for me, but its bad for herself, too.

She hasn't signed in, and Peacekeepers will surely question us on why. It is mandatory to go and she's also under 18, which means her name has been entered in at least 5 times. Plus all the tesserae she signed up for… Oh god.

My world is spinning. What if she gets picked and she isn't here? What if I get picked?

The mayor just finished droning on about what an honor the Hunger Games are. I can tell he's nervous in the way he keeps shifting his weight from one foot to another. His daughter's name is in that bowl somewhere.

Thats when Effie Trinket gets on stage and plays the video about the privilege being a tribute is.

I can't focus on it though. My head is spinning.

Then the video stops and Effie announces, "Ladies first!"

My whole body is numb. My head is spinning. I feel like I might faint.

Thats when she says it. "Primrose Everdeen!"

NOW I feel as if I might faint. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

Only one slip of paper out of thousands, and it had my named written on it in black ink.

The other girls around me are giving me looks of pity. Im not sure i can even move. My knees are buckled. Somehow i manage to step away from my group. Everyone is staring, giving me pitying looks.

I have no idea how I'm going to survive on my own.

I make my way up the steps and realize my cheeks are wet. Ive been crying. I hadn't even noticed.

I feel so alone, i don't know where Katniss is. I'm going to puke.

Once I'm on stage I try to scan the boys section for Gale. My heart is hammering in my chest, he's not there either.

Then Effie prances over to the boys bowl and fishes a piece of paper out.

My thoughts are overwhelming me. I can't believe I'm going into the Hunger Games. The nightmares have been right all along. I don't know how to stop crying, great.

"Peeta Mellark!"

That name sounds familiar. I match it to the face that starts walking up to the stage.

I know where i know him from. His family owns the bakery. I feel like it was only a few days ago when me and Katniss strolled through town and stared at the beautifully decorated cakes. I wonder if he made them or if his father did. It doesn't really matter because i won't ever see them again.

Our eyes lock and i see a strange expression in his deep blue eyes. He looks apologetic, like he wants to apologize that I'm up here with him. Or maybe he's sorry that he might have to kill me later. I can't tell.

Im going to die. Thats certain. But i wonder what they're going to do with my mom once I'm gone, since Katniss hasn't shown up today.

"Well go on you two, shake hands!"

I shake hands with him and realize that i used the same hand that i was wiping my tears with. He's definitely going to kill me for sure. I just got my tears all over him.

Im absolutely terrified but i can't keep the nagging fear for something else away, my fear for Katniss.

Katniss where are you?


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that no one really reads, and I'm new to this and all, but someone encouraged me to continue my story so I will. Again if you have any tips or comments please leave a review I would really appreciate it! Ill try to update as soon as I can.**

* * *

I'm sitting in the room they threw me in, waiting for my visitors. Tears still coming.

My mother has to come. She will. She has to.

I hear a gentle knock on the door. For a slight moment I imagine Katniss opening the door and rushing in to hug me, telling me everything is going to be okay, that I don't have to go through this.

Reality kicks in when I see Peacekeepers letting a middle aged man into the room.

For a second I wonder if he's in the wrong room. He must be, because now I recognize his face. He's the baker. Peeta's dad.

The Peacekeepers exit the room and give us some privacy. He walks closer to me until we're only a few feet apart. I can see the dark circles under his eyes, the crows feet in the corners of his lids. He seems to be in his late forties.

He makes no move to sit down on the couch next to me. He holds something in his hand. It seems to be a paper bag filled with something. He hands the bag over to me.

His eyes land on mine. He gives me a look of deep concern. "I'll find your sister. Or I'll try my best to, that is."

I just stare at him. I make no effort to wipe away my tears. My head is filled with a million questions.

How does he know Katniss is missing? Why is he even here? Did he already see his son? What's inside the paper bag?

I open the bag and see a dozen freshly baked cookies. Now I'm even more confused.

He sees the confused look on my face and replies, "Ill take care of your mother, too."

I dont understand why he's being so nice to me.

Then the door opens and the Peacekeepers barge in and start showing Mr. Mellark the way out.

"Thank you!" I yell before he's out of earshot. He turns around and gives me a sorrowful smile. Then he's gone.

The door closes and I wait. About 30 seconds later the door opens and my mom is escorted in.

Oh thank god, I thought.

I run into her arms. The tears are coming harder and harder. She's patting my head and squeezing me.

This whole time I was thinking about myself and poor me, I forgot how my mother must be feeling. She had already lost my father, Katniss is nowhere to be found, and now I'm being sent to my death. She's all alone.

At that thought I clutch her harder. I can't do this. I can't leave her. I can't be alone.

We just stand there holding each other for a while. Her steady heartbeat calms me down a little.

When the Peacekeepers come in the room to take her out, I can't take it. I grab onto her as hard as I can. "Noooo! No you can't do this! Don't leave me!"

More Peacekeepers come in the room and separate us. They take her out of the room and leave me there on the ground, sobbing and rocking back and forth.

I can't do this. I'm not strong. I'm not like Katniss.

Oh, Katniss. Where are you?

I get up from the floor and slowly walk towards the door. I slide the door open just a little bit. I expected to see it surrounded by Peacekeepers, and I'm shocked that its not. I hear someone's footsteps running towards my door. I slam the door shut and go back to the couch and sit down.

The door opens and there she is. My sister, Katniss.

She runs over to me and embraces me in a giant hug. I start to cry again, God why can't I stop crying?

"Shh, I can't stay long. Prim, please listen to me."

From the seriousness of her voice, I stop and look up at her.

"I don't have much time but I needed to see you. I'm so sorry Prim this is all my fault." She turns away, unable to meet my eyes.

"Its okay, Katniss. You didn't put my name in there."

"I know but I should have been there to volunteer for you." She faces me again. "But now I can't. Now I need you to do something for me. I need you to win this, Prim. You don't have to kill anyone. Just please Prim you're small, you can hide, and you know all the edible plants from dad's book. Once you're out, I can come rescue you from District 12. There's a place me and Gale found. Its underground. But I just need you to survive for me, Prim. There's a place outside of all of this."

I am so taken back by her words. A place outside of this?

I hear some loud noise come from outside the room. Katniss lets go and me and makes for the window.

"I have to go. Prim, I need you to be strong for me."

I nod at her. "I'll try," I say in a weak voice.

She leans out the window and jumps. I rush over to look out the window, but she's already gone.

Then, the Peacekeepers come into the room, looking aggravated. "I wish I worked in District 2. No disturbances there," one Peacekeeper mumbles to the other.

Disturbance? Maybe that was why there weren't any Peacekeepers at my door...

"Come on, lets go." Two Peacekeepers grab both my arms as if I might retaliate. But I won't. I have to be strong for Katniss. I must survive.

They lead me into the car with Effie and Peeta, to take us to the train.

I look at Peeta and wonder why his father was being so kind and understanding with me. I wonder if Peeta is that kind.

Then I curse myself. It doesn't matter. He might die anyways.

That thought brings another tear to my eye. We're all too young to be worrying about death. I must survive and leave. i must be strong so I can be with Katniss.


	4. For Guest Reviewer

**Okay this message is for the person that just gave me the super nice review, THANK YOU SO MUCH, I'm going to try to write more right now so please stay tuned but be patient. Thank you so much 3**


End file.
